Star Fox Resurrection Part 1: Lifting Kurse
by Phantomfoxx
Summary: Two foxes on the edge of death due to their past. Kursed and Phantom (OC) try to lift the curse that plagues Krystal for more than four years. Phantom tries to help Kursed by contacting a mysterious figure. Will the curse ever be lifted? A spin-off from the ROUGE FOX series by Syxxfox. Permission has been given. Enjoy! Will be Remastered soon!
1. Prologue

**Starfox Resurrection**

Part 1: Lifting Kurse

'…'= Character says

"…"= Name/title/quote

*…*= Thought/sound/other

**Prologue: Phantom**

Star Phantom Audio Log; date 17 ALW, 19th September…

'Phantom here, *sigh*, G-Diffuser system malfunctions more and more and fuel shortages are high. Left wing is partially broken and the main hull has a lot of chunks in it. It's been six months since I set foot on an actual planet and two years since, *takes time to compose himself*, the accident. Disbanded, literally. Sounds rather amusing than actually painful and sad isn't it? *Angers himself* 'Who cares!? End of log!'

He closes the screen and lets out a small tear, only to wipe it away and smash into a screen with his fist.

*Crack*

'Argh, ouch, darn it! Well, I didn't need that screen anyway.'

He looks at the controls, only to find it messy and full of warning signals. As he looks down, he sees some scrap papers and used takeaway bags. *Hey, a candy bar* He then sees his own silver pants, ripped apart and with some blood. His rusty white fur was full of scars and infections that just look plain awful. *Jegh, it smells disgusting. Not that it hurts or anything. I don't feel a firkin' thing* His grey shirt looks exactly like his pants. He peeks at his leather gloves. They're surprisingly unscratched. He forms his hands into a fist and puts it over his eyes.

*Radar beeps*

'What the heck!? PAL, what's going on?'

'Unknown vessels approaching from behind'

'Finally, some action!'

He adjusts his G-Diffuser and turns around. While flying around the signal, he can't spot anything.

'PAL, what's going on? I can't see a vessel!'

'Recalibrating… Identity confirmed. Vessel is an unarmed Cornerain transport ship using Visual Jammers for protection against pirates.'

Phantom smiles, almost manically; 'Well, I'm not a pirate.'

'Your suggestion…'

His smile turned into an evil grin, and he feels a hollow laughter coming up. He can nearly condemn himself.

'Sir, you are frightening me, this is not the fox I used to know.'

'That's exactly the point PAL, he's been gone never since, well, you know. Now shut up and fly will ya!?'

'Y…yes sir.'

'Thank you'

As his ship moved in to the transport ship's location, Phantom leans into his chair and pulls his left glove off. He closes his eyes and rubs his chin, thinking.


	2. Status quo

**Chapter 1: Status quo**

'Four years ago, I left it all behind. Not a day goes by without self compassion and distrust for any decision made in situations from the past. Fox and Panther, a hard choice. Fox saved me from death on Sauria and during the Aparoid Invasion. But Panther was there when I needed love, when Fox turned me down. Still, only Fox managed to find me once. What does it matter!'

All kinds of thoughts are crossing her mind while she is lying in bed. She openes her eyes, revealing one, sparkling and clear, turquoise blue right eye and one, lifeless black iris on the left. She always hides her right under her purple hair, showing everyone just her black iris, as a reflection of her personality. It is dark, with only a ray of sunlight breaking through a largely covered window. Red shorts and a bra are her only clothing. She looks down to the right side of the bed, finding ripped photos and papers. She grabbles through the mess and picks a random piece up.

It's one of the things she has been doing ever since she stayed on Kew. The piece she picks up is a well known part. A part of a photograph that belonged to happy, distant memory: Krystal and Fox. The piece shows Fox's head, smiling, like he is really here. She starts crying on her side, for more than ten minutes long while listening to Three Days Grouse's "Animal I have become." She then quickly reaches over to her nightstand and grabs a blaster. She puts it against the right side of her head. She pulls the trigger four times, in front of Fox's face.

'This is your fault!' she screams. But nothing happens. No matter how many times she pulls the trigger. It's empty, like every time she tried. As she throws the piece and blaster away, she wipes her tears away.

'Big girls don't cry.' she says to herself 'Why should I? There's not much to live for anyway'. She rises from her bed and walks down the hallway towards the shower.

'A quick shower will do me well' she says while taking her clothes off. She turns on the shower, on a hot temperature. As she looks at the beams of water streaming down her body, she collapses and starts crying again.

She steps out of the shower, combs her hair over her right eye and puts her clothing back on. She opens the door, picks up her staff and walks down the stairs. As she came down, noises are heard. When downstairs, the noise becomes stronger. She sees a dark room and smoke filled room with a huge crowd of creatures, for all over the Lylat system and beyond. She sits down at an empty table and orders breakfast. Two pieces of toast with cheese is served in front of her with a glass of water. While she is calmly eats her breakfast, some heavy looking thugs wearing black armor notice her. As the four approach her, she remains extraordinarily calm. They sit down, forming complete circle around her.

'Hey, vixen beauty… what's a nice little girl like you doing here?'

'None of your business.' she says cold.

*What are these assholes thinking they're doing?*

'Hehehe, a fiery one I see, the boss loves your kind.'

'Yeah, nice and tight, an hourglass figure and a free will. Something to oppress.'

She looks far from frightened as the figures were coming closer.

'Stop it you idiots!' sounds from a dark corner.

'Oh, hey, Boss, we were not gonna…'

'Shut your trap, worthless piece of crap and get out of my way.'

A big green-grey bulldog with blocks as muscles covered in silver spiked armor plating comes into the light. Slime drools from his mouth and one eye is covered with a scar.

The Boss pushes him away and sits down next to Kursed. 'I'm sorry for the rude treatment of my men. Their adrenaline rush is still going on from the previous mission.'

'Not a big deal, Boss.' she says calm.

'Hey, you look like a girl that works for her own cause.'

'I don't have a cause.'

'Alright, alright, how about giving you a new cause: join us.'

'Join you? Pfff. No, I work alone.'

'Seriously? Well, I guess, if you're no use to me, than I would rather let my men rush out their adrenaline with you.'

The Boss leaves the table and exits the hotel. Kursed remains calm and finishes her meal.

'Alright you dirtbags have your way with her.' he says as he walks out the door.

'Hehehe, don't worry about it sir.'

'Yeah, we'll go easy on her.'

She slowly grabs her staff as the thugs approach her.

'What are you doing beauty? Don't be nervous.'

'Oh, a golden staff eh? I could some extra money!'

'Wait, what you are gonna…'

*Smack*

*Kick*

*Staff laser*

'Oh, ohohohoh!'

'So… much… pain…'

'Ugh, who are you?'

She walked on towards the exit. As she opens the door, a bright light breaks through the darkness, highlighting her left side. As she looks towards the thugs on the ground, her black iris shines bright. The thugs are somehow filled with fear when faced with her eye.

'My name' she said soulless, 'it is the same as the fate that overcame you:

My name is Kursed!' Her black eye seemed shine when she said it.

She walked out the door, and closed the door behind her.


	3. Two faces, one soul

**Chapter 2: Two faces, one soul**

It is silent, and surprisingly white. In fact, everything is white. He doesn't see anything else. He doesn't breath, but doesn't die either. He tries to speak, but no sound leaves his mouth. He floats around an empty space. No thoughts, no feelings. A soft, echo-like voice said: 'Come back to me, to the light...' He closes his eyes. Moments later, he feels a gust of wind hitting his face. The white begins to change to black as he is being blown away. Aimlessly, he flies around as he sees that the black begins to engulf him. The soft voice changed quickly to an angry and demonic voice saying: 'OR ELSE!'

His back suddenly clashes with something hard and invisible. As he tries to contain his pain, he begins to hear again. The first thing he hears is a somewhat familiar voice, far away. *No clue whatever this voice is saying. Hey, I can hear my own thoughts again.* The voice becomes more clear, but so are the sounds surrounding it. At first, nothing but static, but the static turns into explosions and cannon fire. He opens his eyes to find his ship in perfect condition with a clean shirt and pants. No loose candy bars or takeaway's but clean controls. He finds his hands firmly clutched to the control stick. 'Wow, that's a tight grip.'

'What did you say?' It was a female voice, soft, kind and beautiful. He looks to his side to find another Phantom-wing, with a shadowy silhouette of a vixen.

'No, it can't be. I'm back here?'

'What's the problem Ro…?'

'Nothing, nothing, just stay focused.' interrupting her.

'Alright!'

*Damnit, this exactly what happened two years ago. Can I reverse it? I can try.*

'Tiff, get away from there!'

'What!?'

'I said get to hell out of there!'

'Why?'

'Just do will ya!'

'Not until you tell me why Ro…'

'Just do it! Now!'

*White beam impact*

'Noooooooooo….' his scream seems to last forever as the black disappears and turns into white once more, taking the scream with it. As tears bursts out of his eyes, his scream returns to his mouth. Again, it is quiet.

'Sir….'

'Sir?...'

'Wake up sir…'

'Please wake up'

'Wh... Whe... What, what's…? Going on?'

'We have arrived at your selected target sir.'

Phantom begins to smile, but laughs on the wrong side of one's mouth.

'Is something bothering you in your sleep sir?'

'That's none of your fucking business okay!? *condemns himself* Just, just leave it.'

'A… Alright sir.'

The Phantom-wing entered to security zone of the vessel.

'Sir, incoming message.'

'Play it'

*Transmission*

_This is the Cornerian Army. This vessel is military property. Turn back now or we are forced to shoot you._

'Let me think about that.'

_Mister, you only have five seconds to turn back or we will open…_

'Fire!' he yells.

*Cornerian Fighter explodes*

_Everyone, we have got an enemy incoming. Protect the transport at all costs!_

'Nice, a challenge. God, I love a good challenge!'

Several minutes later, the fighting ceased.

'Sir, the transport is transmitting SOS signals.'

'Yeah, let them squirm for a bit. I like that.'

'Could we just finish what we've started?'

'You're no fun are ya? Alright, we'll do it your way.'

*Transmission*

_To the staged personnel of this Cornerian transport vessel. My name is not important nor is my motives for shooting down your security escort and looting your ship of fuel and parts. Don't resist and you will all see the light of a next day._

'PAL, set course to the ship's bay'

'Affirmative.'

The Phantom-wing flies towards the ship's bay. Incapable to land, he bails out using his ejector seat and leaves the Phantom-wing where it is.

'PAL, remind me to find another ejector seat.'

'I will sir. Good luck, I guess.'

Phantom turns around, looks at the ship and starts smiling. He shakes his head as he moves into the transport vessel.

He is greeted by the personnel holding their paws up.

'Ah, good thing everybody listened, even the security personnel, nice. Alright, here's the deal. Show me the valuable stuff, and all of you will live. Simple enough eh?'

Everyone else nods their heads.

'Everybody agrees. I just love it when we all agree. Saves a lot of time. Well, will someone guide me to the "Room of valuables"?'

A dog scientist volunteers.

'Walk with me please…'

Ten minutes later, the two are still walking, when suddenly:

'Do you even know where it is?'

'No.'

'Why did you volunteer then?'

'For this…'

A security guard on a steel bar above Phantom, fires a stun dart in Phantom's neck. His vision becomes blurry, however, also reddish. As if blood is dripping down from his forehead. He walks back, dizzy and confused as he sees the guard approaching him.

'We didn't want to hurt you, it's the truth. We just want to help you!' says the scientist.

'Sir, please stop moving. The effects will only stop if you stop moving.'

He couldn't think straight. He rubs his forehead with his glove and sees blood that slowly turns white.

'No, stay back. Stay back I tell you!' says Phantom.

'Sir, you can't think straight, I know, but you need to remain calm.'

The guard comes closer and closer.

'No, no, no!' screams Phantom.

He falls to the ground. As the security guard tries to help him up, something snaps in Phantom's mind. His vision shows a white plated environment with a white plated polygon-like figure sticking his arm out.

'You… are… not going to transform me in you!'

He gets out his blaster and shoots the figures. He runs towards the white plate once known as the door. He bursts through only to see more white and more figures. He runs towards the bay while shooting the figures into oblivion. He charges his blaster and blows the remaining white wall away. His vision turned to normal as he entered the bay. The Phantom-wing was still there. With a leap of faith, Phantom clamps on to his ship. PAL opens the cockpit and Phantom enters.

'What happened?'

'Just fly away!'

The ship flies away from the scene.

'Sir, what happened?'

'It was the white again, it was everywhere. The vessel was a diversion, a trap!'

'What white figures?'

'Like, white plate tainted polygon-like freaks.'

'Sir, I have tapped into the security cameras, and I couldn't see any polygon-like figures?'

'You got shit in your receptors? I clearly saw them. You know what, show the footage.'

He leaned back in his seat, thinking that he was completely right.

'Footage ready sir.'

'Play it, and on a screen that still works.'

The footage showed no white plated polygon or white walls. It was a hallucination. He shot innocent people.

'No, but, they were…'

'Sir, the footage doesn't lie. That's you, mowing down unarmed men and woman. Also, nearly shot me with the charged blast.'

Phantom starts raging, about his own failures, about his nightmares and about what happened. He punches and kicks everything he could find, only to smash his face into the control panel. He begins to cry and scream: 'who am I?! What am I!? WHAT THE FUCK AM I!?'

A moment of silence followed.

'Sir, are you okay?'

*condemns himself*

'Bring me to the nearest planet.'

'Yes sir. Nearest planet is Kew.'

*Wiping his tears*

'I don't give a crap, just, ugh, get me out of here.'

The Phantom-wing then flies towards Kew.


	4. Shopping for starship

**Chapter 3: Shopping for starship**

A bright light blinds her for a second, as she leaves the hotel. The streets are filled with trucks, cars and a lot of people. The smell of exhaust is everywhere and sand is all over. The background shows a clear light-blue sky and a huge desert. She walks towards the market for food and new clothing. On the sidewalk, she walks in the opposite direction. People are moving aside for her. Her head is bowed down as she puts her staff back on her back. The market is located underneath the main highway and train tracks. Smoke and blankets are covering the market in darkness with only a few beams of sunlight breaking through. Strangely, the merchants are not afraid of her appearance.

'That will be 25 Kew shelling please.'

*That's odd, they are not afraid of me. Perhaps they have seen enough of my kind.*

'Thank you and a pleasant day.'

'Sure.'

She walks down the market, when she is sensing an object approaching from Kew's orbit to her position. Her instinct tells her to contact the object, however, she refuses.

'Who cares? It's probably just the transport vessel.'

She keeps on walking till see exits the market. However, the object seems to be smaller.

*What is that? It's not the vessel. It's a lot smaller and faster.*

She then senses the SOS signals coming from the vessel.

*What is going on? Of course, the ship is a pirate ship. Darn, on that transport vessel was the best bidder yet. My only source of income! Whoever he/she is, it will pay!*

She is explores the sky. She sees three moons and a bright sun.

*I can't find anything odd. The moons and the sun are quite beautiful.*

Slowly, she sees a black dot coming from the center of the sun.

*Sunspots, unlikely at this time of the year.*

The dot is growing more and more.

*Of course, that is the ship.*

She grabs her staff and readies it to fire. People flee the scene as she does. The police arrive, but as soon as they see her, they flee too.

'Sir, breaching the Troposphere of planet Kew.'

'Perfect. I'd love to take a peek at the valuables of this planet. What's the status of this planet?'

'Retrieving data… Kew is the twelfth planet of the Lylat system. The status is: workers planet and thug hideout. Main police and military forces are from the Cornerian army but largely corrupt. Our landing destination is Kew City, the capital of the planet.

'Hmhmhm.' He smiles.

'Once they hear of my reputation, they will practically bow before me.'

He leans back and crosses his arms.

'Sir, you are overly confident of your cause. My scanners show at least one energy source pointed at you.'

His smile turns into a frown. 'An energy source?'

'It's quite big for an object that small.'

'Who cares?! I don't. Keep following the trajectory.'

The ship was coming closer to her position.

'Bring… it… on.'

She points her staff, aims and fires multiple times.

'That should do the trick.'

The projectiles are flying towards the ship.

'Sir, projectiles incoming.'

'What? Evasive maneuver….'

*Laser impact*

*Alert, alert*

'We are gonna crash sir.'

'Fuuuuuuuuuuuu….'

The ship flies towards Kursed.

*Wait, what is that idiot doing? Is, is he gonna crash into of me!?*

'Get out of fucking way you idiot chick!' yells Phantom.

*Is that a…*

'Aaaah!'

Kursed ducks as the ship flies over her head and crashes a few meters away.

'An Arwing? It… it can't be. How did he find me?'

Kursed slowly walks towards the crashed ship.

'F… Fox?'

*What's going on, why do I feel, happiness? After all that happened… Wh... what's going on with my right eye?! It is tickling…*

'Argh…' sounded from the ship.

'Who is there?'

A rusty white paw reached from the wreckage. 'F… Fox?'

'Ouch, who the fuck is Fox?'

'Are, are you a pirate?'

The paw grabbed the side of the cockpit, trying to pull itself up. 'Are you a chick?'

'So what?'

'Did you shoot *pain* me down?'

'Did you plunder the transport vessel?'

Phantom pulls himself up and shows his face. At first he's is surprised to see the blue vixen, revealing her sparkling eye. The spark fades as Kursed understands that he clearly isn't Fox. She wipes her hair back over the eye and prepares her staff.

'Ah, so…'

*couch*

'The energy source was you eh?'

*couch*

'Why did you shoot me down?'

'Because you plundered the transport vessel.'

Phantom lifts his eyebrow.

'What do you care, missy?' nags Phantom.

'My handler was on that ship!'

Kursed fires her staff at Phantom.

'Fuck!'

Phantom lowers herself down in his ship and grabs his guns. In a smooth move, he rises from the wreckage and turns around towards Kursed and fires.

'Aaah!'

Kursed jumped away from danger behind a couch.

*Argh, with my staff alone I'm going to die.*

She looks around and finds an assault rifle from the fled police. She reaches for it and cocks it.

*This will certainly do it.*

'What's wrong missy, problems with your staff? I can probably fix that. In the afterlife!'

The gunfire continued on the couch as shreds of fabric and cheap leather filled the air.

'Yes, it fires slowly.'

Phantom's fire stops as he continues to walk towards the couch.

'Oh, so sad. Now come out with your paws up so I can finish what I've started.'

'Oh sure, here you go.'

Kursed fires her assault rifle as Phantom ducks behind a big piece of steel.

'Oomph, smart girl.'

'PAL, scan her identity.'

'Affirmative.'

*Processing*

'Analysis complete. Vixen is also known as Kursed, a bounty hunter stationed for nearly two years on Kew. Former member of Starfox and Starwolf. Her real name is Krystal from the destroyed planet of Cerinia.'

'Aha, so you're the girl that left two hearts broken. Krystal eh? Fits your eyes well.'

The moment Kursed heard her real name from Phantom's mouth, the sparkle transfers from her blue eye to her black eye. She thinks nothing, feels nothing, and hears nothing. She comes out of cover, jumps over the couch and runs towards the steel piece. She throws away her assault rifle in a dash of rage and grabs her staff. Flames engulf the staff as she comes closer and slashes right through the steel piece.

'What the…'

Before Phantom could finish his sentence, Kursed hit him with the other side of her staff, launching Phantom towards the market. While in grinding over the ground, he fired his backup pistol at Kursed as she followed him.

'She is gone completely nuts! PAL, give me a hand will ya?'

'Yes sir.'

The Phantom-wing readjusted his G-Diffuser, raises and turns around towards Kursed.

'Firing main guns at acquired target.'

Kursed evades the lasers using the stalls as a diving board and reflects the bullets using her staff.

'Sir, she is rather hard to hit.'

'Bullshit, keep firing!'

Phantom grinds towards a metal stall and crashes into it. Kursed uses to the last stall in her path to jump and turn 180o degrees and fires at the Phantom-wing.

*Impact*

'Sir, I'm hit… can't… keep… it… up…'

'PAL, no!'

The Phantom-wing crashes on the ground and stops in front of Phantom. The tip of the ship nearly hit Phantom.

'Pfieuw!'

'PAL, are you…'

At that moment, Kursed lands in front of Phantom. Her foot nearly touches him.

'Heh, beautiful feet.'

He looks up to see Kursed, with the sun shining behind her and covering her left side of her face and seeing the sparkle in her black eye.

'Oh, such a gentlemen.'

She points her staff towards him; the top opens and charges a red laser.

*Sirens*

'The cops?'

'No, idiot, it's the army.' she says sarcastically

'Hey, can you get me out of here? Please, I'm stuck.'

'Says the pirate.'

'I'm not a fucking pirate!'

'Nevermind, see you.'

Kursed point her staff to the ground, steps of the ship and walks towards an alley.

'Wait, is this how you live? In the shadows?'

'Is that a problem?'

'Sounds like hell.'

'I see it more like a curse.'

'Oh haha, funny. Seriously, do you really want to live like this?'

Kursed stopped and turned around. The sparkle in her black eye slowly died out.

'What do you know, about living, like this?'

'Uh hello, have you seen my situation? *shows his clothing* My ship? Just, like you, I was part of Starfox-like team; Star-Phantom. Two years ago, we were disbanded, literally.'

'So what!? I was part of two teams, as you already knew!'

'You really wanna live like this? I can show you a better way.'

'Like I would trust you. You killed my handler!'

*Phantom nods*

'Oh, you knew about it?'

'Yeah, I'am a telepath, didn't your PAL friend tell you that?'

'Sorry. I'm really sorry.'

Kursed felt real grief in Phantom as the sirens were getting louder.

'Oh darn it! Alright give me your paw.'

'Thanks.'

Kursed grabbed his paw and pulled him from the wreckage.

'You better be worth it.'

'You have no idea.'

The both flee into the alley as the police comes to the scene.

'Sir, no sign of both suspects.'

'Hum, what where their descriptions?'

'A blue vixen with red clothing and white tattoos also known Kursed, a bounty hunter. Very fearsome. The other one is a grey fox. According to witnesses on the scene, he's known as Phantom. Over there is his ship, a Phantom-wing.'

'Star-Phantom, I thought they were disbanded. And this Kursed, I know her from somewhere as well. What is this, an ex-pilot convention? Find them and bring them to me.'

'Alright.'

'And take the ship. Intact parts are always valuable.'

'Yes sir.'


	5. Rule of 3

**Chapter 4: Rule of 3**

Sewer water and dung sprouts through the depressing blue walls of the alleyway. Lots of clotheslines make the alley darker as water is dripping to the ground. The alley smells really bad as open trashcans and flies filled the scenery. The sewer fumes rising from the ground nearly make Phantom vomit.

'Beurk, it's awful!'

'What, your personality?'

'No miss funny, this alley. I mean, how can this be approved?'

'Corrupt governments don't give anything about the quality of alleys. Turn right here.'

'Where are we going?'

'To my garage. We need a vehicle to get out of here.'

*Phantom nods*

'Yeah, that's logical. Oh yeah, how about my ship!?'

'What's wrong with it?'

'It's broken maybe? And now property of the police. If you want to change your live, I'm gonna need my ship.'

Kursed turns around and looks annoyed.

'*sigh* Fine.'

She turns around and climbs fluently over a wall.

'This way, um, what was your name again?'

'Phantom is the name… *climbs over the wall in an influent way* and yours was Krystal right?'

Phantom loses his grip on the wall and falls over it. He lands on his tailbone, making him blind for a moment.

*Pain*

'Argh, ouch, that hurts!'

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, sure *pain* just, blind for a sec.'

'Grab my paw, I will get you up.'

'Thanks, you know, you're not that bad for a bounty hunter.'

Phantom tries to find her paw, until he grips his paw on something small and round.

*Shit.*

As his vision returns to normal, he sees what he already feared: the staff was pointed towards his forehead, with the charge already ready.

'Don't… you… ever… call Krystal again! Understood?!'

'Sure, can you just put that away, will ya?'

Kursed' look becomes meaner. She stomps her foot in his stomach and comes closer to him.

'Oomph! Hey, why?'

Her face nearly touched his nose.

'Listen very carefully; I'm only going to say this once. If you ever call me Krystal again, I will personally blow that arrogant look of your mug!'

She puts her staff back and lifts her foot up from his stomach and walks away. Phantom slowly reclaims his breath and rises slowly from the ground.

'You know, you really didn't need to do that. Hey, do you even hear me?'

Kursed keeps on walking forward.

'Hey, wait up!'

Phantom tries to keep up, however loses track of Kursed.

*pant* *Where is she?*

'Yo, Kursed? Where are you?' yells Phantom.

As he yells the same sentence over and over, he continues the move through the alley.

'Kursed, where are… hey!?'

Phantom is suddenly pulled in by a mysterious figure, who reveals to be Kursed.

'Wow, you had me scared shitless.'

'Don't say my name out loud.' she whispers as she puts her paw over his mouth; 'with my reputation, all of the police corps will be on our tail.'

Phantom nods in understanding and Kursed withdraws her hand.

'Where are we anyway?'

Kursed lights an oil lamp and reveals a messy and grey garage. She puts the lamp in between two chairs, like a campfire. Two sit down.

'So, how are we going do it?'

'Retrieving your friend?'

'Yes, yes indeed.' he says with a sarcastic undertone.

'With that over there.'

Kursed picks up the lamp and points it to her right. The light shows some sort of scooter.

'What's that?'

'My Gravity Scooter, also known as "The Cloudrunner".'

Kursed places the lamp back and bows her head.

'You, uhm, mind if I change my clothes?'

Phantom looks at Kursed, whose hair once more stops hiding her blue eye, which begins to sparkle.

*Wow, in this light she looks awesome. But, is she ashamed of herself?*

'Uhm, sure Kursed, why not?'

'Thanks.'

Kursed slowly rises as she takes off her backpack. She moves to the darkest corner of the room. Phantom however, keeps following her with his eyes.

'Is there something to see?'

'Oh, eh. Ahum, sorry.'

Phantom turns around and puts his hands over his eyes as he drowns in his own shame.

*Fichina to Phantom, Fichina to Phantom, stop being stupid. Repeat, stop being stupid.*

A few minutes passes on as Kursed is finally ready.

'And, what do you think?'

'Finally, you're ready. Now, let's see ahahahaaaa….'

'Something wrong?'

Kursed changed her outfit to a brown, leather bra that turns into a necklace. Her wrists were covered with bronze-white plates as well as her shoulders. Her shorts were switched with tight brown pants and bronze-white heels. Phantom has trouble keeping him from drooling and keeps staring at her.

'Hey, is this a staring competition of something.'

*Air traffic control to Phantom, your mind is losing altitude, pull up, pull up!*

However, everything that Phantom tries in his mind didn't move his body a single bit.

As Kursed walks out of the corner towards her scooter, Phantom notices that she was visually ashamed. This causes him to snap out of his trance.

'Sorry, Kursed.'

Kursed steps on her scooter and waves the apology away.

'Are you coming?'

'Sure.'

Phantom steps on the backseat of the scooter as Kursed tries to start the scooter.

*Sirens*

'Shit Kursed, hurry up and start this piece of crap!'

'I'm trying, I'm trying.'

Phantom sees Kursed try and try, but nothing happens. He decides to help her, against all of his principles of liking to see people squirm. He grabs his blaster, and blows the exhaust pipe to pieces. Suddenly, the scooter begins to float.

'Yes, I don't know what you did, but fixed it!'

'No thanks, now, full throttle!'

The garage door opens and the scooter zooms through the alley. As they near the exit of the alley, they notice a police blockade.

'Hang on!'

'Are you nuts? No Gravity Scooter can float that high!'

Kursed looks at Phantom and smiles. For some reason, it seems to relax Phantom in any way. Kursed looks ahead and increases speed.

*Megaphone*

_Kursed and Phantom, this is the KCPD. We have the alley completely sealed off. Surrender now or undergo the consequences. Repeat, surrender now or undergo the…_

Before the police officer could finish his sentence, Kursed' scooter zoomed over his head and the police cars.

'Yeeeeaaah!' yells Kursed.

The scooter lands on the other side of the blockade.

'Wow, that was absolutely awesome! Where did you learn to drive like that? And don't tell me you've done it all by yourself.'

Kursed shrugs and laughs at Phantom.

*That's the first time I actually see her smile.*

Kursed smile soon turned to a serious look.

'Phantom, behind us!'

Phantom looks behind and sees that the police cars are following them.

'Kursed, does this thing have any weapons? It would help a lot.'

'Yeah, it has a machine gun. Pull the lever on your right side.

As Phantom pulls the lever, a machine gun popped out of the rear bumper.

*Nice!*

Phantom turns around and grabs the machine gun. He cocks it and opens fire on the chasing police cars. The machine gun is very effective against the police cars as they crash into walls and buildings after being shot.

'Your tin cans are no match for me!' quotes Phantom.

'Phantom, we're entering the market(!), again.'

'Bollocks!'

'Hang on and keep firing!'

'Yes ma'am!' says Phantom cynical.

_They are heading south through the market! Everyone be careful!_

Although firing through the market, it is fairly easy to hit the targets.

'Boom, headshot!'

Kursed suddenly lifts her head up in the air.

'Huh? Kursed, is something wrong?'

'I'm sensing a bigger car, incoming at twelve o'clock.'

_All units retreat! I'll handle this!_

Phantom looks ahead to see market stalls fly through the air.

'Kursed, look out!'

'Aaah!'

The two nearly evaded the incoming police car.

_Damnit, turn around and fire! All units stationed at the south exit of the market, carte blanche. Repeat carte blanche! _

The scooter zooms through the stalls as the heavy police car rams all stalls out of the way.

'We are nearing the exit. How's the machine gun doing?'

'Still fine. Ha, another one!'

Kursed then sees the police blockade and the pistol ready cops.

'Shit!'

She turns sharp left, nearly throwing Phantom off.

'What the… why didn't warn me. I could have fallen off.'

Kursed doesn't react as she nears the left wall of the marketplace. Phantom decides to ignore it and continues firing.

*Click* *Click*

Phantom looks shocked as the machine gun is dry.

'It's empty!'

'Of no matter!'

_Open fire!_

At the end of marketplace, a ramp was placed.

'Hold on! *sarcastically* You're gonna fly again!'

'What do you mean?'

'We are going to jump!'

'I take my words back; you are as bad as a bounty hunter. Even worse!'

Kursed smiles and prepares for the jump.

'Here we go!'

The scooter flies through the air, over the police blockade and lands over the blockade. The police cars chasing them then crashes into the blockade.

_Shit!_

*Cars crashing*

The inspector is launched through his window and smacks on the ground while Kursed and Phantom leave towards the desert.

'Argh, damnit. I will get you later! One way or the other!'

The Cloudrunner zooms through the desert. It is slowly becoming night and they decide the find a place to camp.

'Stop right here. This is a nice spot for a camp.'

Kursed stops the scooter.

'Where are we anyway?'

'A paradise for an escaped convict, pirate or in our case rogue pilots. No way that they will find us here. Also, we have a beautiful night sky as well as shadow when the morning arrives.'

Phantom takes some time to breathe puts his hands in his sides. He looks at Kursed who is still at the scooter.

'Do you have a sleeping bag or something?'

'Of course I have. Do you really think that I would lie on the ground? Or worse, with you!? Absolutely not. I'm always prepared.'

With a subtle touch on a button on the steering wheel, reveals a drawer from the right side of the scooter. She opens the drawer and grabs a sleeping bag. She drags it to the entrance of the cave and puts her lamp down as well. Phantom grabs his sleeping bag from his backpack and lays it on the right side of the lamp at the entrance.

As night falls, Phantom nearly falls asleep, but takes a piss first.

Kursed keeps looking at the stars above her, like she is expecting something. Her blue eye begins to tingle again. She collects all of her courage, and breathes out.

'Phantom? Are you still awake?'

'*Zzz…!* Huh? What? Yes, I'm awake. What's up?'

Kursed looks at the night sky again.

'If you want my help to retrieve your ship, promise me you'll do one thing.'

'Uhm, sure. What is that thing?'

*Where's this conversation going?* thinks Phantom.

'You know, my life is a curse. I want to lift it, the curse. For that, I need to follow the Rule of 3.'

'Rule of 3?'

'Yes, according to Wicca, the Rule of 3 is necessary to break the curse. You need to do three good things for a person or for persons without deliberately profiting from it.'

'*Sigh* Will you help me Phantom? I know it sounds like nonsense, but…'

Kursed looks at Phantom who bows his head.

'You know, if you think that is nonsense, well than I will help you. Nonsense was our little adventure: your scooter jumped over blockades, twice, your staff shoots lasers and your inner power is immense. *He looks at the sky and then at Kursed* Wow, if that isn't nonsense, well, then I don't know. In other words, I will help you!'

Kursed smiles at him.

*Wow, this smile is even warmer than the previous one. For a lonely bounty hunter, she is pretty nice.*

'Thank you Phantom. I really appreciate it.'

'Well, we better get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day.'

'Yeah, you're right. Goodnight Phantom.'

'You too, Kursed.'

'Object signaled.'

'Analyze.'

*Processing*

'Object seems to be a customized Arwing; name is Cloudrunner. Sounds familiar?'

'Hum, nicely done ROB. Our search is about to end.'


	6. Hybrid

**Chapter 5: Hybrid**

'Wake up.'

'Wake up.'

'Wake up!'

She slowly opens her eyes, only to see herself. However, her clothing is changed to her usual simple red bra and shorts. Also her hair is not covering her right eye, instead it is shortened and her right eye is black too. The reflection smiles evil while she is not smiling at all. As she walks back in fear, she notices that she is wearing her purple Starfox outfit.

*What is going on?*

The reflection bows its head and begins to laugh. The laugh sounds normal, until it changes to a hollow and demonic laugh.

'Who are you!?'

The laughing stopped.

'Who am I? I'am you! I'm Kursed!'

'No, I'm Kursed.'

The reflection quickly looks at her. The eyes are engulfed with black and a huge smile showing sharp fangs is visible.

'Don't make me laugh!'

The voice becomes more demonic after every spoken word.

'I'm Kursed, the evil itself! You… are nothing but kindness and despair. You're pathetic. You are Krystal!'

'Don't you… call me… Krystal!'

'Bring it on then!'

She runs towards the reflection and gives it a high kick. However, it seems she hits a wall rather than an actually living being. The laughing returns.

'Stop it, I'am Kursed.'

The laughing stops abruptly.

'Well, if you are really me, then kill him!'

The reflection and the invisible wall disappear and reveals Phantom. However, it seems so real. When she looks up, she sees the night sky.

'Indeed, you are in total control of your sleepwalking body. I already took the liberty of picking up a knife for you to use. The choice is yours. Would you kindly? Har har.'

Krystal looks at her right hand and she is indeed holding a knife. She walks toward the sleeping Phantom and kneels. She makes her arm ready to stab. Suddenly, she feels a sting in her right eye. She looks at her knife and back at Phantom. Her vision is then halved, as everything she sees with her right eye seems to being sucked in a small dot and her everything she sees with her left eye becomes blood red. The small dot becomes blue and engulfs the right side as red still conquers the left side. In her right eye, she suddenly hears a vague, robotic voice.

*R…ROB?*

'Coordinates confirmed. Launching code F.'

'Krystal!'

*Fox!?*

'Fight against it!'

'I know your still there, somewhere. I will find you, and I will get you out of there!'

*Fox, but, how?*

The right side of her vision then shows the happy moments with the Starfox team and with the good moments with Phantom while the left side suddenly takes the knife over from her right side. She ends up fighting against herself. Her right gets the overhand and stabs her left side. The left side turns white and returns to normal. She pulls the knife out, turns to the left and slashes through the wall. The wall breaks, and with it, the whole structure surrounding her.

'Aaah!'

'What! What's wrong?'

Phantom kneels next to Kursed who is standing right up in her bed and looks somewhat concerned. This calms Kursed down a little.

'What's going on?'

'Nothing, just a nightmare. Thanks for your concern.'

Phantom holsters his gun and sits down beside her.

'Ah, so you are also plagued by nightmares eh? That sucks for ya.'

Kursed bows her head in shame which Phantom notices. Phantom uses two fingers to lift her head up. She is crying and her blue, sparkling eye is revealed.

'Eh, don't be ashamed. It's completely normal.'

Kursed pushed his fingers away and hugs Phantom tight, who is completely surprised.

'Thank you.'

Phantom relaxes and puts his hand on her back she keeps on crying.

'It is okay, it is okay. Let it out, all of it.'

*Radio static*

_Sir, we have found a wireless phone trail. Someone made a call from the Southern Kew Desert, 35 kilometers from Kew City. It's certainly them._

_Get there. And put them in jail. But, leave that girl to me._

_Yes sir!_

*Radio static*


	7. Starship Coupe

**Chapter 6: Starship Coupe**

A bright ray of light penetrates his eyelids. He turns his head to the left tried to fall sleep again, however, he snorts sand up and wakes scared.

*Snort*

'Bleh, sand in my nose.'

The intense sunlight blinds him till he covers it with his hand.

'Good morning sunshine.'

He looks to the right and sees Kursed already preparing the scooter. He slowly rises from his sleeping bag.

'Did you sleep well?' she asks.

'Yeah, I slept splendid. How about you?'

'I couldn't sleep. I stared at the stars all night.'

'Yeah, about last night…'

Phantom scratches the back of his head.

'Hey, Phantom? That was last night. Thank you, but, shall we just forget about that?'

Her hair now stops hiding her blue eye and her left eye's color is lighter. As if a small part of her iris turned to blue.

'Uhm… yeah, why not.'

*Well, I guess it is better this way. By the way, I already made contact.*

He raises knacks his back and arms.

'Probably laid like shit last night.'

'Are you coming mister self-compassion?'

'Oh, very mature!'

Kursed laughs.

'Getting back at me because of what I said in the alley? Come on!'

He tries to look annoyed, but he cannot do anything but smile as he sees Kursed do the same. He steps on the scooter and the two zoom towards Kew City.

'Do you even know where your friend is?'

'Yeah, according to my wrist GPS, he's two kilometer northwest of the marketplace.'

'That place is going to be swarmed with cops. Is there another route?'

'It's the desert, of course there is another route. Just go straight. I'll tell you when we need to change direction.'

Kursed looks at Phantom who just looks at his wrist and she looks back.

*Do I really trust him? I told him my secret, I cried with him, I hugged him. It feels right, but… No, I will trust him. For my life…*

She looks at Phantom; *and his life.*

A few minutes later:

'Alright Krys… uhm Kursed, turn right with a 35o degree angle. We'll sneak past the protected zone. Right through the blind zone.'

The scooter approaches the protected zone and Kursed sees the cannons slowly turn to their position and begin to charge.

'When?'

'Almost… Wait for it…'

'Now!'

Kursed hits the brake and turns sharp to the right. The scooter stops precisely in the blind zone. The cannons are still pointing at them, but they stop charging.

'*sigh* You're extremely skilled, or very lucky. Anyway, what now?'

Phantom looks at his wrist.

'Just keep heading straight until we reach the depot.'

'Alright.'

The scooter moves towards the depot and arrives three minutes later at a hangar.

'What's the plan?'

Phantom looks around and sees a monitor in abandoned guard tower.

'Okay, here's the plan. You head inside the hangar while I control everything on this monitor. And eh, use stealth. If this mission is going to be a success, we don't want to be spotted.'

Kursed grabs her staff and approaches the hangar. Phantom climbs the tower and begins to hack the system.

'Unlocking the door, now! Kursed, it's open. You're free to go.'

Kursed enters the hangar as Phantom searches trough the databases. Kursed slowly walks forward. It is dark and the hangar is filled with helicopters, ships and other vehicles. Mostly broken. A large grey cargo door is on the right.

'Kursed, hide!'

Kursed hides behind a helicopter.

'What's wrong!?'

'Guards are patrolling. Hey, an A-Helo.'

'What's an A-Helo?'

'An assault helicopter with two rotors that can turn 90o degrees to either side turning it into a plane.'

Kursed looks annoyed.

'Is that of any relevance to what's going on here?'

'A plan B! You can never be too sure. A lot of ammunition and missiles make this into a ticking timed cluster bomb. A stack of C4 is behind you.'

'Can we just focus on the mission?'

'We don't want to send a message?'

'Stealing your ship isn't enough?'

'*sigh* Fine, do whatever you want.'

Kursed smiles.

'Everybody agrees. I just love it when we all agree. Saves a lot of time. Well, will you guide me to your ship?' she quotes.

Phantom facepalms himself.

'Great, not only stubborn, but also unoriginal.'

'Haha.'

'Haha… who's now irrelevant? Hm?' nags Phantom.

Kursed closes the com and comes out of cover as the guard passes her by.

*Message*

'What is it?'

'PAL, I found him! He's to your right.'

'Oh yes, I see him.'

Suddenly, the bottom half of the large cargo door opens. A small wrecking crew equipped with sledgehammers and welding tools are approaching the ship.

'Shit Kursed, PAL is going to be scrapped this afternoon. Get him and I will open the top half of the door.'

'Working on it.'

Kursed nears PAL as the wrecking crew takes a look at the ship.

'Pretty nice ship.' she hears.

'Yeah, almost a shame that we gotta destroy it.'

'Hey, business is business.'

Kursed tries to peek on them but hits an empty can with her shoe. The can rolls away and alerts the crew.

'Hey, who is there!?'

'I thought all the guards were send back to base.'

'I got a bad feeling about this.'

'Quit weeping!'

Kursed rolls out of cover.

'You should, when you're on your knees!' she says as she takes the crew by total surprise.

She beats them all by using her staff to knock them down or to deflect weapons. She jumps up and knocks the last one down. As she lands, only one is conscious. He lies on his chest and raises his hand; 'Please, don't do it. I have a family.'

Kursed looks down and looks emotionless.

'Please, I'll do anything you want.'

Kursed looks at the cargo door that is not fully open and looks back at the pleading dog.

'It's not on the knees, but this will do just fine as well.'

Without hesitation, she stabs the end of her staff in the dog's back. He lets out a final breath as his arm falls lifelessly to the ground.

'Nice slaughter. You're clear.'

Kursed covers her right eye with her hair and her black eye begins to glare at a new approaching group of guards. She quickly jumps on top of PAL and enters the ship.

*Reboot primary systems*

*Reboot secondary systems*

*Starting program PAL*

'Finally sir, I thought you would never come.'

'Sir?' she asks.

'Wait what? You're the one who shot me down, twice! Sir, are you!?'

At that moment, the scooter zooms towards the guards from outside the depot hangar. Phantom grabs his gun and mows down most of the guards while the others split up in despair.

'I'm here, stop whining. Yes, Kursed is inside you. Be thankful, she saved your life. I want you to give her full access to primary as well as secondary functions.

'Yes sir. Adjusting G-Diffuser.'

Kursed looks around in the ship. She sees broken controls, a primitive control scheme on the control stick and a lot of rubble. The smell is almost nauseating. She senses extreme pain and agony over the years Phantom was in the cockpit.

*My god, and I thought I was treated harsh…*

She grabs the control stick.

*Hhm, it's a long time I have seen the inside of a ship. Maybe the controls are the same as in an Arwing.*

She pulls the stick back and the ship is hovering. She smiles.

*Got it!*

The ship flies out of the hangar. Meanwhile, Phantom chases a guard towards a far wall.

'What's wrong? I just wanna play!'

The guard hits the wall and Phantom turns left and brakes. The scooter hits the guard with his right side and traps him. Unable to defend himself, he stops trying to break free. Phantom grabs his blaster and shoots the guard in the shoulder.

'Aaaah!'

'Scream, pitiful pup! Scream!'

Kursed flies over.

'You capped his shoulder? I can certainly do better than that.'

'We'll see about that.' says Phantom as he steers the scooter towards another group of guards.

Kursed looks down and sees a lonely guard behind some sandbags, hiding from the incoming bullet storm from Phantom's blaster.

'PAL, override maximum shield gauge.'

'Uhm, that lock is there for a reason.'

'Didn't Phantom say you were under my control!? Do it!'

'Fine. Overriding maximum shield gauge. 30% more change of engine overheating.'

'No one cares!'

Kursed nears the ground and flies over the guard. She uses a U-turn and just as the ship spirals, the right wing slashes him. The guard falls down and begins to scream.

'Oh, nice death spiral.' says Phantom while he mows down some more guards.

The two start overwhelming the guards and make Swiss cheese out of them. A few moments later, the massacre is over. Phantom and Kursed regroup outside the depot. They all exit their vehicles.

'Nicely done Kursed.'

'You were not that bad either.'

They walk for bit as Phantom lays his hands on the back of his head.

'We surely left a message.'

'No, we didn't, yet…' says Kursed as she turns her back on Phantom.

'Yet?'

Kursed turns the right side of her body and in her hand she holds a detonator. She holds the detonator close to her head as she closes her eyes.

'Wait, are you seriously gonna…'

Before Phantom could finish, Kursed opened her eyes and flipped the switch.

'Now, we left a message.' she said as the depot turned in a giant fireball a split second later.

Phantom rises his nose; '*Sniff* Ah, I love the smell of burning flesh in the late afternoon with an undergoing sun. How about you Kursed… hey, wait up!'

Kursed already stepped on her scooter and zooms away. Phantom quickly jumps in his ship.

'I'm glad you're in one piece.'

'Same to you sir.'

'Forward with maximum velocity!'

'Affirmative!'

The two enter the desert once more. A small race starts as they maneuver through stone pillars and gaps in collapsed structures.

*This was once a city?* thinks Phantom. *I would hate to live there!* (reference? Part 2?)

They reach the cave by nightfall. Kursed parks her scooter as Phantom lands PAL.

'Our stuff is still here.' says Phantom.

'Pity the one who even tried.' says Kursed as she steps of her scooter.

The two sit once more on their own sleeping bags, gazing at the night sky. The silence of the desert is interrupted when Kursed swallows hard.

'Hm?' notices Phantom.

'About, that nightmare of last night…'

'What's with it?'

Kursed looks at Phantom and he sees that the black eye becomes lighter again and her blue eye sparkles.

'In my nightmare, I tried to kill you. Not only in the dream, but in real life. I saw you while I held a knife in my right hand. I tried to stab you, but the right side showed happy moments from my past as the left side showed blood dripping down. My left side grabbed the knife and tried it himself. My right side snatched the knife back and stabbed the left side. I fell down, but I had normal a vision again. In my dream, I was still standing. Next thing, I woke up.'

Phantom looks away from Kursed and looks forward. He sighs and looks back at Kursed.

'I know.'

'I'm sorry, it sounds… wait, what do you know?'

'Your sleepwalk adventure. Trying to kill me.'

'How?'

Phantom smiles awkwardly.

'Remember when I went for a piss last night? I installed a camera on the cave. It filmed everything. I wake up from an alarm and saw you lying on your back, not in your sleeping bag. I tucked you back in and watched the footage. It was pretty freaky, also pretty symbolic.'

'Symbolic?' Kursed looks at him as if he was talking a different language.

'You know, good and bad. Good won. Even with you.'

Kursed waves it away and lies down.

'Yeah, I like I wanted that. I could have killed you if I wanted.' bites Kursed.

'Hmhm' he hummed.

Phantom also lies down on his sleeping bag and sees that Kursed is already asleep.

*Good will win over the bad inside of you Krystal. You're not her, you're better than that. Better than me. I'm her, you're a different person. A kind and beautiful vixen belonging to him in the universe. Next to him is your position, mine is at death's side. My fate is sealed; don't let my live become yours forever. Your fate is still unsealed. He'll come.*

Phantom turns around and shuts his eyes.

'TTT ready.'

'No, not again. This time we're going for her personally. Set course to Kew and wait for the signal.'

'Affirmative, entering Kew atmosphere.'

*We are coming. Hang on.*


	8. One taken call

**Chapter 7: One taken call**

A bright light penetrates his eyelids. He learned not to turn his head to the left, so he turns to the right. He sees an assault rifle and several knocked down police officers. He rises to see what's going on but hits his head. It's a hard object, transmitting the light.

'Confirmed, it's him.' says an unknown voice.

'Is who?' says Phantom while half-asleep.

'You're under arrest.'

Before he could react, his arms are pulled towards the ground. In a split-second, he smacks the ground. The blow wakes him up from his semi-sleep. He tries to get up but is something is holding him down. He turns his head to the right and sees Kursed' heels.

'Kursed, help me up.'

'Sorry, that's impossible.' says another unknown voice.

He looks up and sees Kursed' head is bowed and her hands are on her back. She looks at him with a frightful look. This angers him and in an act of rage he breaks free from his holdings only to be tasered down to the ground.

'Stop, don't hurt him!' screams Kursed.

The unknown officer grabs her lower jaw to silence her.

'Easy missy.' he says as he handcuffs her. 'He's not dead, yet!'

Two police officers help Phantom up and handcuff him as well.

The both look at the officer, but can barely see him because the sunlight blinds them.

'So, these are the two little foxes: A rusty-white boy and a blue vixen with two colors. You were interfering with the lovely peace of Kew City? Well, not on my watch! Allow me to introduce myself; I'm, the Boss.'

He steps forward and reveals his gigantic self. His hands are on his back and on his head rests a small police cap whose badge shines in the sunlight.

'You!' screams Kursed as she tries to escape the hold of the officers.

'Old friends?'

'Oh, it's that blue vixen. Didn't I tell my men to have their way with you?'

Kursed spits on the ground and growls: 'They certainly fell for me.'

The bulldog tries to look impressed but barely condemns a roar of laughter. He then looks at Phantom, who gasps after the effects of the taser finally start to stop.

'And you *dramatic pause* Phantom…'

He looks at Kursed.

'Friendzone, I presume?'

'We're not that close.' says Phantom as he too tries get away.

The bulldog then starts sniffing Phantom.

'Hey, I respect all sorts of love, but I'm not interested big boy.'

The bulldog snorts and punches him in the face. Phantom's nose is bleeding and his left eye can barely open.

'Why do I smell her on your shoulders and your upper body?'

'We rode on a scooter together *breath* okay? Nothing else!'

The Boss raises his eyebrow and turns away until Phantom calls him back.

'But do you know what really I did, hm?'

The Boss turned around and holds his head close to Phantom.

'Tell me.'

'Come closer then.'

His head nearly reached Phantom's nose.

'Kursed *breath* was so kind not to spit on your ugly shitface *breath* but I'm a different story.' whispers Phantom. I split second later, he spits a large clot of blood on the face of the bulldog who stumbled back and nearly trips over a small rock, however, he keeps his balance. He wipes the blood of his face and sees Kursed and Phantom laugh at him.

'*angers himself* So, like a laugh, yes? How do you like this!?'

He runs towards Phantom and punches twice him in the stomach and breaks his lower jaw with a roundhouse kick. Kursed' laughing turns into angered screaming as Phantom falls to the ground.

'Hands off you dirty mmh.'

Kursed is muffled by a hand.

The Boss calms down and Phantom's handlers get him on his feet again.

'The both of you probably want to know how I found you. It was easy' *points at Phantom* he called.

Kursed looks visually shaken at Phantom who bows his head in shame.

*Fuck…*

'Phantom, tell me this isn't true.'

'Kursed, it was important, it was…'

'You did call!?' interrupts Kursed.

'Yes, but…'

'You're unbelievable!' She tries to attack him only to held back by the police officers. 'I trusted you! And you simply do the most stupid thing you possibly can do when on the run: you call using a fucking cellphone!'

'Kursed, please, understand that…'

'Understand what!?' she screams as tears bursts out of her eyes. 'I'm going to kill you!'

With a sleek move she kicks one of the officers in the stomach and turns around to use her cuffs as an improvised knuckle-duster to slam down the other one. She then looks at Phantom and uses a flying kick to down him as his handlers flee in fear. As Phantom lands on his butt, Kursed jumps with her right foot on his shoulder and uses her left foot the stomp Phantom's face. Kursed lands and Phantom slides away through the sand. Before Kursed could kick again, The Boss shoots her in her hand which knocks her out. She falls face down in the sand, close to Phantom. The Boss moves to Phantom.

'I don't know what you got going on over here, but you can certainly fight that out in the afterlife.'

The Boss stamps on Phantom's face, knocking him out.

'Welcome to hell, foxy. Hahaha!'

Phantom's vision slowly fades to black.

'ROB, anything on that call?'

'No call has come in.'

'Something is wrong here. Are they compromised? He indeed said something about someone following them.'

He scratches his head and looks worrisome.

'ROB, track the phone that called us.'

'Tracking position… cellphone found. It is moving at a high speed towards the west of Kew City. GPS target: Kew Prison.'

'Frickin' hell! Argh. Getting in there will spark a war between me and the Cornerian Kew Regiment there... *swallows hard* and them.'

Shivers run down his back. 'General Pepper will not like that. ROB, any other options?'

'Send the caller new orders?'

'Yeah, do that. It's the only option we have.' he says as he sits down on a comfy chair.

'Sending message.'

*Let's hope it works. For him and for her.*

The dark slowly turns to bright yellowish brown as he opens his eyes. Sand blows in his mouth as his lower jam bounces up and down. It doesn't seem to matter him. His left eye can't open whatever he tries. He looks to the left and sees that he's moving fast across the sand while lying on his belly.

He looks straight ahead and sees Kursed on the back of a police Gravity Scooter. She's still knocked out but fortunately her hand is bandaged.

*I fucked up. Completely screwed up! Who tracks phone calls!? With all technology to track, they go for the oldest technic ever.*

He sighs and spits out some sand that was in his mouth.

*I shouldn't blame them. They are just doing their job. It's my fault instead. I fucked up, I fucked her up.*

Kursed still lays impression less on the back of the scooter. The sun behind her is going down and colors the clouds around it dark brown with a red gleam. His eyes start to hurt and close, no matter what he tries. In his last moments of consciousness, he overhears a transmission between The Boss and an unknown person:

*Radio chatter*

_I got them, open gate 4._

_They're that bad? _

_I wished we had a 5 for them._

_Understood, preparing unlocking procedures._

_Copy, ETA 10 minutes max. _

*Radio static*

The static slowly fades away and dead silence takes its place.


	9. Old wounds, new flesh

**Chapter 8: Old wounds, new flesh**

The silence breaks up as screaming, crying and rattling takes its place. It's not clear what they are screaming. The smell around was horrible. Pee and sweat ruled the air. As the air slowly starts to suffocate him, his right eye bursts open. He sees a swamp-greenish hallway with lights and dirt that alternately covered the ceiling. He seems to lie on his back as he moves through the hallway.

He tries to cover his nose, but his hands are stuck. He then tries to look ahead, but his neck is cooperating. He realizes he's cuffed to a table. The hallway ends as he passes through a small gate and the lights disappeared. The table bends over till Phantom is fully erect.

A light blinds him and he looks away. Nothing but darkness surrounds him.

'Where am I?'

No answer.

'Where am I!? Kursed, are you here? Boss?'

Still no answer. A light then flickers on and reveals Kursed being stuck on the same sort table. Her head is bowed and looks lifeless. She wears an orange prisoner suit and sandals.

'Kursed, are you awake?' whispers Phantom.

*Boop*

Another light flickers on, revealing a nail of a finger pointing at a button on a pillar.

'Not quite yet.' says a familiar voice.

The nail pushes the button. At first, nothing happens until a beep is heard coming from Kursed' table. A second later, a large jolt of electricity runs through Kursed' body which raises her head.

'No! Stop it you fucking piece of shit! Leave her alone!'

The shocking stops about five seconds later. Kursed' head falls down like a ragdoll and smoke comes from her body. Phantom bows his head as well trying to hold in his tears which results in a blind rage.

'Let me go! KURSED! Argh! Fuck… Wake up!'

*Is she dead? Please, don't let her be dead.*

As a gift from heaven, Kursed quickly shakes her head and looks up. At first she looks happy someone stood up for her, but she sees that it was Phantom. Her expression turns to disappointment and annoyance. Phantom notices this.

'Thank you is too much or something?'

Her look turns angrier.

'As soon as I will kill you, you'll be saying that.'

'No thanks…'

The both look away and at the mysterious figure in the dark who reveals himself as The Boss.

'So, both are awake, both are cuffed. Just how I like it. Now to the interrogation. Phantom, or Roger Dillinger, why don't you go ahead and tell the truth to your partner who trusted you.'

'What truth?'

'That you called us, for reduction of sentence. In this case, a quick death.'

'What the fuck!? I didn't call you for anything. Phantom to stupid, are you high something?' mocks Phantom.

Without a reaction, The Boss pressed the button again.

*Beep* 'Aaaaaaaaaaah!' screams Kursed.

'I didn't call, you fuckfaces! Let her go!'

The shocking stopped as The Boss approached Phantom.

'Well, the truth please.'

'*sigh* I already told you, I didn't call you. I called someone to help her!' says Phantom as he notches his head towards Kursed.

'*breath* Someone to help me!? Do you call this helping?'

'How could I know?'

'Well, no truth means more shock.'

The Boss walks towards the button again. He puts his finger unto the button.

'Stop! Fine, I'll confess. I did it.'

Kursed startles and tries not to cry.

'Oh, the truth hurts indeed little vixen.'

The Boss dries her tears.

'But your pain will soon disappear, as he is executed. Take her away, she been through enough.'

He looks at Phantom who sees that Kursed is rolled away through the same hallway he came in.

'Bring him to the execution cell; his cellmates will love new flesh.'

Phantom tries to do anything, but is psychologically demolished and bows his head has he faints. Phantom is taking away in the darkness.

'Message never arrived. No connection has been established.'

He punches his fist on the controls in front of him. 'Fuck!'

He takes a second to compose himself. He smacks himself and tries to stay focused. Unfortunately, the emotions get the overhand over his ration and he stands up to kick the chair away.

'Why me!? Why me?'

"I'm sorry you broke my heart." spokes through his head.

*Why did she said that? Unbelievable I actually thought this plan was gonna work.*

'ROB, set course to Katina and contact General Pepper; I'm coming.'

'Are you sure?'

'Not entirely, she will never come back to me.'

'Four years is long, even for a grudge.'

'She not Krystal anymore, she's her. I'am history.'

*Sigh* 'ROB, to Katina, I guess. '

'Affirmative.'

*Opening cell door 2*

The door opens with a lot of cracking and squeaking as Phantom is driven in. The cuffs unlock and Phantom falls flat on the ground. The guard makes a gesture to someone outside the cell.

*Closing cell door 2*

The door closes with the same sounds. Unfamiliar sounds fill his ears as the guards walk away. Voices, laughing and spitting. Suddenly, clinging of chains that drop from the ceiling and cracking of paws. The voices become clearer and are sounding rather heavy. He's picked up by the arms and chained to the clinging chains. He wakes up to see his feet float above the concrete cell floor. He quickly looks to his arms to see them cuffed once again. He looks ahead and sees vague silhouettes.

'Butcher; you're going down.' says a heavy voice.

'So Psycho, finally back where you belong eh?'

Phantom freezes completely.

'No, not you…'

'What's wrong Psycho? Is that how you greet your former buddies?'

'After you tried to blow us up, of course!'

'*sigh* Is this how you greet an old pal?' jokes Phantom.

Instead of a hello, a punch to the stomach is what he gets.

'Oomph!'

'Still got that 8-pack hm?'

*Ninja, Swipe, Cowboy and Steelhead. They're all here. I'am fucked.*

'So Psycho, you still recognize us?'

'Fuck you Swipe. Where's Cowboy?'

'Your only Butcher pal/leader is dead.'

Phantom looks to the left and sees Steelhead come into the light. A black hyena with a large section of his head covered in steel. His left eye is patched with an eye patch and his signature goatee.

'Steelhead, you piece of shit. You were always the jealous one.'

'At least I didn't leave the team because you couldn't handle your craziness.' bites Steelhead.

'So what!? At least you were free to go.'

At sharp chop to his left side shocks his entire body. He senses a head close to his left shoulder. His hood actually touches him.

'After Butcher was dismissed, we were put on hold for a new project. Unfortunately, the Board didn't have the stomach for another Dark Side Project to Cornerian Army. After the dismissing of Slayer, Butcher was the last one. As it was secret, those involved were terminated. We were lucky, put in a hellhole.' whispers Ninja.

'Ninja, pull his shirt off.'

'Still bi-curious Steelhead?'

'You're an idiot.'

Steelhead looks at Phantom's body which is covered in wounds, bruises, a tattoo and infections. The tattoo shows Butcher's logo, dried up and bloody, in all his glory.

'You can't get rid of your past. Not of that tattoo, nor your pals.'

'Kursed, dinner.'

A small shutter opens and a dinner plate is shoved through. Kursed simply looks at it and overthinks the happenings.

*The Rule of 3, it's never going to be complete. I had one, but he betrayed me. I almost cannot believe it. He's an ass, but not that bad.*

*Sigh* *I wonder what's going on with him. For the last time, I will use my telepathic side. Then, I will become what I already was.*

Kursed fully concentrates herself, isolating herself completely from any distractions. Her eyes are closed as slowly floats in the air. She opens her eyes and they are completely turquoise blue as a sign that connection has been made. At that moment, a huge blow to Phantom's chest causes Kursed to fall down. She tries to terminate the connection, but Phantom holds on. Kursed starts to cry and scream as Phantom is repeatedly punched and kicked.

*Please Kursed, trust me. For one, more, time!*

With that sentence, the connection is finally terminated. Kursed falls down on the ground as a guard opens the hatch.

'What's going on!?'

At that moment, Kursed opens her eyes and they're still blue.

Steelhead finally stops beating Phantom up.

'Alright Steelhead, that's enough.' says Swipe.

*Swipe? I didn't expect that from him. That smooth blue jackal never liked me. He never liked anyone except his pointed chain.*

'I think he has had enough punishment. I'am actually surprised he got this far. Maybe he wasn't a bad leader after all.' remarks Ninja.

'Shut up you two! I decide when he's punished enough. I'm the leader now.'

Just as he wants to land dead blow on the already half-dead Phantom, Swipe shoots his chain in Steelheads arm and pulls him towards him.

'Enough is enough.'

The chain lets go and Steelhead stands up again. So does Phantom.

'Look who has decided to stay awake for more.'

'Steelhead, listen to Swipe, or do I need to make you listen?' warns Ninja.

Steelhead strokes his goatee.

'Maybe you guys are right *dramatic pause* or maybe… not!'

He turns around and throws a knife in Swipe's arm and kicks Ninja when he tries to stop him. He turns to Phantom and smiles manically.

'We got a prisoner down, repeat we got a prisoner down. Open the up the door.'

*Error*

'The door is stuck, but the mechanism doesn't show any faults.'

'Wait, the prisoner is moving.'

Kursed indeed moves, but twitches. Spasms engulf her body as the guard staring at her starts becoming afraid.

'That's right, become afraid.' says Kursed with a deep and harsh voice.

'Um, dude, please open the door.'

'I can't, it's really stuck.'

Kursed rises from the ground and stands with her back to the guard who shivers.

'Open that fucking door!'

'What's wrong then?'

The guard suddenly froze, as if saw Medusa herself. With an emotionless voice he remarked: 'I know now why they call her cursed; she is Kursed.'

At that moment, Kursed turns her head towards the guard smiling manically with her blue eyes gazing in his soul. She then stretches her arms forward and shoots the cell door with the guard against the wall behind him. She hovers in a blue aura out of her cell.

Phantom looks at Steelhead who prepares his fist for another beating. With his last powers, he swings back and uses momentum to kick Steelhead's face. As he falls down, Phantom collapses and breaks his chains from the ceiling. Ninja and Swipe appear from the shadow and stand over the knocked out Steelhead. They look at each other, nod their heads and kneel down. Ninja grabs a knife and Swipe readies his chain. They pull up Steelheads shirt and stab him in the Butcher tattoo. Swipe grabs his eye patch and the both help Phantom rise. Ninja puts the patch over Phantom left eye. They kneel before Phantom as he bows his head.

'Butcher; you're going down.' say the three.

Phantom opens his eyes and smiles.

'Glad we're on the same side.'

'Psycho, we know your cause. The girl not? We'll help. Anything to help my corrupted soul.'

*Ninja, Mr. Superstition.*

'What's the plan?'

Phantom laughs.

'We're getting out of here. Release everyone!'

'"Ten Thousand Fists" will aid us in our cause!' screams Swipe.

Phantom turns to the door as his eyes turn into bright white.

'I'm Ten Thousand Fists!'

'Mahahahaha!' he laughs insane.

'He's definitely back!'


	10. Jail in Burning Island

**Chapter 9: Jail in Burning Island.**

The door slowly slides of the dead guard's body as the view around him isn't something to write home about. Dead bodies acting as some sick man's scenery are everywhere, murdered in horrible ways. Upon a small pile of bodies, stands a young blue vixen with her bloodied staff and a small grin as she strokes the staff. She slowly walks off the pile and approaches the door to freedom.

At the exact moment, Phantom kicks the door down. He walks slowly towards the cell block door as Swipe and Ninja take down the guards. Their wounds are similar to the wounds Kursed caused. Psycho sees the massacre as he stands near the exit. He grabs some guards' gun, let's his laugh loose and begins the blind fire around the complex mowing down some guards.

Kursed and Phantom both blow the door open but lose their glow emitting from their eyes.

'Psycho, what's next?'

Phantom stares and is motionless but snaps out of it.

'*haggle* Alright, I need info on this prison. Does it have any weak spots?'

'Yes, the prison was supposed to blow up 35 years ago, but as the Kew Board became more corrupted by the hour, The Boss bought it and has turned it in his personal playground. Blow this up, and you certainly hit him hard.' says Ninja.

'This is great news. Break this island down. Swipe, you're coming with me!'

Ninja uses his memory to find the old un-discharged explosives while Swipe and Phantom walk to main controls of the prison. Swipe picklocks the door and stamps it in. Phantom fires his gun at two astonished guards.

'Swipe, I want complete control of this prison on my wristpad.'

'Copy that! Just a little hacking, and, tadaa:' Swipe bows his head and an evil grin forms 'Release the Ten Thousand Fists.'

'You hold this position for as long as possible. I will release your dream!' promises Phantom

'Butcher: you're going down!' says Swipe as he stands straight as he punches his fist to his tattoo.'

'Uurah men, uurah!'

With these words, he leaves the room and walks towards the Central Ring of the prison, with ways to every cell block. It is a gigantic catwalk with a nice view down.

'Swipe, what's Kursed' block?'

'Block J, but there's no camera feed.'

At that moment, the door of Block J blows open as two guards fly with it. Kursed walks after them as they plummet into the depth.

'Kursed! You're okay!' screams Phantom.

'Hopefully you didn't expect me the die.' she says with a raised voice as she wipes her hair back.

'No never, why should I? Here, catch.'

Phantom ejects an extra part of his wristpad and throws it towards her. Kursed simply catches it with one paw and installs it on her arm.

*Transmission*

_Kursed, *sigh* thanks for trusting me._

_Don't get used to it._

_Ever heard of "Ten Thousand Fists in the air"?_

_You're planning a riot? _

_Exactly, simply enter a block and push the 'release' button on your pad and the door will open. Scream: Ten Thousand Fists and everything will be fine._

_*_Transmission*

Phantom takes the entire left side and Kursed returns to the right side. As Kursed opens the doors in her cellblock, Phantom contacts Ninja.

'Ninja, how about the explosives?' 

'Almost there, how's your plan working?'

'Just a second' Phantom pushes on his wristpad and screams: 'Ten Thousand Fists!' and returns to conversation. 'Pretty good. Kursed takes the right and I take the left. You just get to those explosives.'

'Copy that!'

'Boss, the prison is transmitting SOS signals.'

'What!?'

'Camera feed shows Butcher group and Kursed opening up the cellblock doors under the "Ten Thousand Fists" motto.'

'Those urban legends… make my suit ready. And all the others as well.'

'Yes Boss.'

A few minutes later, all prisoners are released and completely outnumber the guards. As all prisoners gather on the ground floor underneath the Central Ring. They all raise their fists towards the door where Phantom came from. Phantom steps towards the edge of the Ring and looks down. Kursed stands next to him. The prisoners begin to yell "Ten Thousand Fists" as Phantom raises is arms as if he absorbs the words. He then claps his hands and silence follows. With a loud and hollow voice he speeches to the prisoners:

'Comrades, welcome to Butcher! This prison, this toy of The Boss, will crumble right before his stupid shitface. Under our noise, our strength, our will and our companionship. Gentlemen, this island will no longer be your prison!'

The prisoners all cheer. Ninja arms at that moment the explosives and contacts Phantom. Swipe also contacts Phantom but with bad news: 'Psycho, he's coming.'

With another clap, the silence returns. Phantom looks down with a serious look in his eyes.

'Everyone, the time has come for the Butcher to rise against The Boss; he and his dogs are on their way. To take your freedom, your pride and your will. Anyone interested in a life in slavery under him?'

'NO!' echoes through the entire prison.

'Then rise and break him down, his pathetic dogs and his trophy: This very prison!'

'YEAH! TEN THOUSAND FISTS!' echoes everywhere.

As the prisoners below spread out to take positions throughout the prison to welcome The Boss, Phantom and Kursed call Swipe and Ninja. They meet at the control station.

'Alright, Ninja set the timer on 5:00 and go with Swipe to the boss. You're in command of the prisoners below. Kursed and I will take the high ground up in a tower.'

The group splits up as Ninja and Swipe simply jump down through the Central Ring. Using their technics, they land on the ground floor without a scratch. Kursed and Phantom run up the stairs towards a high catwalk above the main plaza. They take down a guard shining with a search light on the prisoners below. Kursed grabs a sniper rifle as Phantom grabs a rocket launcher.

'You really have them going eh?' comments Kursed as she looks down.

'Well, an urban legend is something that pleases them. I just give them what they deserve.'

'Like a call to rescue me?'

'Yeah, that reminds me. PAL, get over here!'

'Yes sir.'

'PAL? Is he still alive?'

'Yep, they just left him standing in the desert. PAL, cover the prisoners below us.'

'Yes sir!'

Phantom tries his contact, but nothing happens.

*Shit!* He looks at Kursed who gazes at the approaching Boss crew through her scope. *He hope he's still here.*

At that moment, the police and prisoners clash as the gates of the prison open. Kursed and Phantom thin out the police mass using their weapons as PAL fires at the approaching vehicles. Phantom gets a transmission that The Boss isn't under the mass.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes sir, he's in the underground entrance.'

'Shit, Ninja and Swipe. Kursed, stay here and keep going. I'm heading to the underground.'

'Sure, playing hero eh?'

'They are my comrades as well. Just stay here and try not to get killed.'

'No problem.'

Phantom runs down the stairs and moves through a massive struggle between police broken through and the stationed prisoners. He jumps down an empty elevator shaft, grinds on the walls and lands perfectly.

Kursed keeps firing on the police, but as the force is overwhelming, the police begin to climb the catwalk while the prisoners are pushed back. Kursed uses her staff to knock down the police until a huge earthquake shakes everyone. Huge flames erupt from the ground around the prison and envelop the prison in a blaze. As the catwalk collapses with the police still on it, Kursed lands on the plaza. As flames burst from the ground of the plaza, she runs towards the entrance of the prison. She knocks down police running away and maneuvers through the flames as PAL flies towards the underground.

When Kursed arrives in the underground, Ninja is almost used as a lethal projectile as he nearly misses Kursed and crashes against the wall next to her. She feels his pols, but there's no heartbeat. When she peeks around a corner, she sees a huge pool of magma surrounding a small plateau where Granga, an old Venomian Assault Robot is piloted by The Boss. Dead police forces are around him as he fires his lasers and rockets everywhere. Swipe and Phantom both use chains to swing around him and try to shoot the battery pack on the back of the robot. Phantom notices Kursed walking around the corner with her face full disbelieve.

'Kursed!' screams Phantom. 'Swipe, take it over!'

'Certainly!'

'How about me sir?'

PAL blows a huge hole through the ceiling of the underground.

'PAL, assist Swipe!'

'PAL, long time no see.' says Swipe.

As the two have small reunion, Phantom grabs Kursed and the two dive behind a wall as a laser hits the wall's other side.

'What are you doing here?'

'The plaza has fallen. Fires have engulfed it.'

*Incoming message*

'A message?'

'It is the signal!'

His eyes open up wide.

'Get back, now. Full speed ahead and ready my Arwing.'

'Arwing preparations will take two hours.'

'Then let it be, get back there and fast!'

The group tries the take down Granga but fail in their attempt. Phantom cruises around him in PAL, Swipe is swinging around the robot's body and Kursed is trying to shoot The Boss inside the robot. As several minutes pass, Granga's head and right arm are blown off.

'Phantom, I simply can't take a shot.'

'Me neither Psycho, this guy is a pro.'

'Shit! Okay, here's the… No!'

Swipe is hit by laser in his back and falls lifelessly to the ground. As a ragdoll, he bounces on the ground after the first time he hits it.

'Fuck! Swipe!'

'I'm sorry for you Phantom.' condolences Kursed.

'Yeah, thanks. Where is my contact!?'

_Divert all energy to the main guns! FIRE!_

'Who said that!?' says Phantom.

A huge blow crumbles the entire ceiling and reveals the Great Fox.

'He's finally here! Yes!' screams Phantom.

'F...Fox!?' says Kursed soft. Her blue eye sparkles as her black eye turns slowly to blue.

The Great Fox transmits someone to the ground.

'Krystal!' says Fox as he jumps off a few rocks.

'Fox! How the…'

Fox runs towards Kursed as she still tries to take the shot. He grabs her arm and tries to pull her away.

'Krystal, come with me!'

'No, I have to help him.'

'He can do it just fine by himself.'

'Let go of me I got to do this.'

As they struggle, Phantom gets hit.

'Sir, all secondary systems are offline, weapons systems are offline as well. The main hull will not take any more damage.'

'We have to destroy it. There is only one way… uhm PAL?'

'Sir, I understand.'

'Give me Krystal.'

Kursed receives the transmission.

*Transmission*

_Krystal, this is the end of our road together. I helped you two times already with the Rule of 3, and now you need to for fill my final death wish: Forgive him! Forgive Fox, he's worth it._

_But…_

_Krystal, I have seen your expression when you talk about him. You're still in love with him and the things we have encountered prepped you for forgiving him. For fill my last wish, and be free from the curse lurking inside you by forgiving him. _

_Phantom… *sniff*_

_No, don't cry over me. I'm already dead. Seal your own fate, don't let anyone change you. Here I go!_

*Transmission*

'Phantom, don't do it.' says Krystal.

'Come on Krystal.'

In her crying, she loses her grip on her sniper and gets pulled away by Fox. Phantom looks one last time at Kursed as she and Fox walk towards the Great Fox. He sighs and focuses on the Granga.

'ROB, get us in.'

'Affirmative.'

'Krystal, come on.'

'But… uh…'

As ROB lifts the two back in, Phantom flies towards Granga.

'PAL, override maximum speed levels.'

'Yes sir.'

'So, Phantom. We meet again. Do you know the saying "SSDD"?'

'Same shit, different day.'

'Exactly.'

'You're going down!'

As the Great Fox flies away from the prison, Kursed faints due to overwrought and pure grief. The explosion due to the collision blows up the entire prison. The Great Fox ascents into space.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Krystal**

'Four years ago, I left it all behind. Only recently I felt the need for to come back to my happy past. Fox, the Starfox team and even Panther and Starwolf. But most obvious one, Phantom, sacrificed himself for my fate. He returned back to what I originally was.'

She opens her two turquoise blue eyes. The room is enlightened by the light emitting from Corneria. Her nightstand is gone and so is her stack of ripped up photographs. Her original purple suit and boots lay besides her bed, with a note from Fox. She stands up from her bed, walks towards the giant window and looks at Corneria.

The door behind her opens and Falco leans against the door. He still wears his red suit and a silver jacket. His eyes are closed and his arms are crossed. She turns to Falco. Her eyes reflect the light of Corneria making her eyes shine like diamonds.

'So, there is the heartbreaker.' remarks Falco. 'Still as shining as ever I see.'

Krystal looks back at the window and bows her head. He walks into her room.

'Hey, didn't you notice the letter on your suit? It is from Fox.'

'I wish he would just come and say that to me personally.'

'You were talking about me?' hears Krystal behind Falco. He leans against the other side of the door.

'I'll just leave you guys alone.' says Falco as he walks away.

Fox seems to have aged a bit. His voice is somewhat deeper and a scar runs from the end of his mouth towards his left eye. His fur is also blacker than his original color. His clothing isn't as different as four years ago.

'New facial look?' she remarks.

'Hm, somewhat. How about you? Dyed your hair purple I see? Looks nice.'

She bows her head again. Fox stops leaning and comes in the room. He puts his hands on her shoulders. A shock of positive energy runs through her body, but she doesn't show it. She pushes Fox away.

'How dare you! After everything, you just expect me to forgive you that easy!? You're such a loser!'

She turns her back on Fox. She tries to find abusive words for him, but can barely bring it to insult him. *He did come back for me, he was prepared to contact a criminal like Phantom and he would have died for me. In the prison, but also on Sauria and during the Aparoid Invasion.*

'I… I hope that scar did hurt like hell.'

Fox laughs a little.

'Listen, Krystal. *breath* I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for anything. Sending you away was the stupidest thing I could ever do and have done. I was overwhelmed by concern for your safety. I was a big and selfish idiot. Please, forgive me Krystal.'

She turns around. 'Forgive you? Well… it sounds tempting but…'

'Krystal…' he grabs her hand. 'Forgive in any way possible. If you don't want my love that is fine, but please come back to the Starfox team. We all need you…' He swallows. 'I need you.' He bows his head, looks up to her and scratches his head. 'So will you… mmh.'

Before he could finish his sentence, Krystal hugs him firmly and kisses him. Fox falls on the ground thanks to the surprise element with his eyes sprung open. He quickly regains himself, closes his eyes and hugs Krystal back.

'You love me again…' says Fox.

'I never stopped.' says Krystal.

Their eyes both sparkled as they look at each other.

'I will never, ever let you go again.'

'I'll kill you if you do.'

They kiss again as Slippy enters the room.

'Hey you guys, that you made up ..dy?...'

Slippy sees the two clinging to each other on the floor. The two don't seem to have heard anything that Slippy said.

*Let's just leave them alone.*

The door closes behind him.

Fox's wristpad beeps and a transmission plays:

*Transmission*

_Fox, this is Peppy. General Pepper is back in his original place and I have decided to join you guys again. We also have a new mission. By the way, congratulations on bringing Krystal back. You know your father…_

*Transmission*

Fox stops the transmission. Krystal looks amazed.

'What? Otherwise he would never shut it.'

'I know that.'

As they kiss again, the Great Fox makes itself ready for warp, on to the next mission.

THE END


	12. Special thanks

**Special thanks to:**

Youtuber Arwing67: For posting the video that inspired me for this story and made me love TDG.

TDG (Three Days Grace); Animal I have become: For getting me through with writing the story.

Breaking Benjamin; I will not bow: Same as TDG.

Sick Puppies; You're going down: Same as the two above.

Godsmack

Disturbed

The artists from DeviantArt: For making the artwork shown in the video of Arwing67.

Rareware (yes, a bit odd but still): For creating Krystal.

Q-games: For a bad ending to Starfox Command, giving me the chance to fix that.

Syxxfox and the ROGUE FOX series: For giving me permission to use elements from the Rouge Fox series.

* * *

**Rights:**

Syxxfox: Everything of Rogue Fox is owned and copyrighted by Syxxfox. I don't own it. None of happened in Resurrection is canon in the Rouge Fox series. These include:

-Project Slayer

-Mykll (1)

-Kyla (2)

-Pyro (3)

-MAWPAW

-Slayer logo

-Syxx

My OC(plus concepts): There is no problem in using my OC's for your story. Here is the 1-2-3 program:

1. First, contact me. I check FanFiction every day.

2. Second, once approved, read the characters bio on my profile.

3. Third, and very obvious, a reference to me and the Resurrection series.

These OC's are:

-Phantom

-Project Butcher

-Steelhead

-Swipe

-Ninja

-Psycho (which is Phantom, just other personia)

-PAL

-Phantom-Wing

-Tiff

-Star-Phantom


	13. Daily logs

**Daily Logs:**

Star Phantom Audio Log; date 2013, July 18, 22:31

For those wanting more, no worries: part 2 is already in the make and the first preview (depending on the reactions from and ) will be shown around two weeks after this is posted. End of log. 

Star Phantom Audio Log; date 2013, July 19, 11:15

Today, I finally managed to get my hands on Starfox Assault for the GameCube, which is the real reason for my story. I was annoyed, because the game's arrival was stalled thanks to the idiots of PostNL= the Dutch national postal service. But today I finally got my hands on it! This still doesn't mean I would not continue writing stories. I already made up the chapters for part 1 and part 2 is totally fresh in my memory. I'm just saying, it will go somewhat slower. With my nighttime job and school coming, part 2 will be delayed by a lot. But, I will keep on writing! End of log.

Star Phantom Audio Log; date 2013, July 20, 14:53

….*Zzzz* *snort!* Wha… What? Oh, had a tough day. Came out of bed around 5:30 and finished working around 11:00. Had to clean the entire store. Not much of the story that I'm going write today. *Yawn* End of log.

Star Phantom Audio Log; date 2013, July 21, 15:15

Finally finished chapter 7, reached more than 10000 words and made an 8th chapter. Personal record! It was kinda hard to put all sorts of feelings and conversations in 6th and 7th chapter. Hopefully is it understandable for my audience. Thanks to Syxxfox (indirectly) I had renewed energy for characterizing Kursed and Phantom in this story. End of log.

Star Phantom Audio Log; date 2013, July 22, 20:36

Added another chapter to the story and finished chapter 8. Already on 30 pages and two chapters to go. 25 was my original estimation but it's getting longer and longer. Not only that, but I'm addicted to Disturbed now. It's awesome! I'am also planning a prequel on the Butcher organization and Phantom's history. End of log.

Star Phantom Audio Log; date 2013, July 23, 16:48

I finished the story. At last. It was a hard-fought battle between distractions and writing the story, but I did it. 37 pages in total if you count the special thanks and logs. New ideas for a sequel and prequel flow through my mind. If anyone is, yes this again, interested; be sure to leave suggestions on how to make my stories better. I'm going to post this story either tonight or tomorrow. End of log.


End file.
